¡Negro y Brillante!
by Narzate
Summary: Traducción: Hay rumores de la existencia de los colores. Aunque la mayoría de la gente está acostumbrada a ver matices de gris, hay historias de quienes pueden ver cosas que los demás no. El cuento dice que todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar a tu alma gemela decir tu nombre, y todo brotará en brillantes colores.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Negro y Brillante!**

 **Nota del traductor** : _Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una traducción del fic Black & Bright de Meghan Page, pueden revisar el original en el siguiente link: s/10783930/1/Black-Bright . Yo sólo he querido compartir esta historia con los hispanohablantes así que nada, aparte de la traducción misma, me pertenece. Espero la disfruten, sólo tiene dos capítulos (que tendrán la próxima semana) y una secuela, que haré si les gusta cómo traduzco y la historia misma._

 **N/A** : La inspiración para esto vino del fic de Elly_belly _Color_ en ao3, el cual deberían, absolutamente, ir a ver, si no lo han visto. Esto es sólo mi versión de la idea. ¡Todo el crédito es de Elly!

Esto se volvió un poco más angustioso de lo que había planeado originalmente, pero, oh, bueno.

* * *

Hay rumores que cuentan que los colores existen. Aunque la mayoría de la gente está acostumbrada a ver matices de gris, hay historias de quienes pudieron ver cosas que los demás no. La historia dice que todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar a tu alma gemela decir tu nombre, y todo brotará en brillantes colores.

Aun de pequeña, Carmilla no podía creer ni un poco en esos rumores, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera. Además de la dudosa naturaleza de la existencia de los "colores", la cual nadie parecía capaz de explicar o describir por completo, también estaba el problema del alma gemela. La idea de que hubiera otra alma que encajara perfectamente con la tuya era demasiado fantasiosa para ser verdad.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Ella había estado en esta tierra por casi dos siglos – dos siglos llenos de negros, blancos y grises. Y, de nuevo, como en anteriores e incontables ocasiones, estaba actuando la misma historia – una volcadura de carruaje, una joven demasiado amable para su propio bien y una oferta de refugio. Carmilla estaba segura que esta vez terminaría igual que las anteriores.

Entonces pasó. Fue unos días después de su llegada. Carmilla estaba saliendo de su cuarto, a su acostumbrada hora tardía. Descendió las escaleras y entro al salón de estar que Ell y su padre acostumbraban usar por las mañanas. Esperaba encontrarlos sentados en la mesa, terminando su té, se sorprendión cuando la recibió un cuarto vacío.

Dio unos pasos más, buscándola. "Hola" llamó.

"Oh, ¿Carmilla, eres tú?" Lavoz clara de Ell vino desde el final del pasillo. "Estamos en la habitación de enfrente, la vista afuera es adorable hoy y las ventanas de ahí son demasiado pequeñas"

Pero Carmilla no escuchó nada después de su nombre, de repente el mundo entero había cambiado. Era brillante, era vibrante, era… estos debían ser colores. Ella miró asombrada alrededor de la habitación. Su mente, de algún modo, la bastecía con nombres de matices que nunca antes había visto. Esa silla era _roja_ , y por allá, ese jarrón de ramas de pino, las ramas eran verdes… era asombroso.

Carmilla volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz de Ell llamándola de nuevo. "¿Carmilla?"

"Sí, querida niña, estoy aquí," contestó, su voz temblando ligeramente. "¿Podrías unírteme por un momento?"

Escuchó los pequeños pasos de Ell viniendo desde el pasillo, su corazón se encogió por la anticipación – y también por el miedo. ¿Y si decía el nombre de Ell y la otra chica no veía los colores? ¿Y si los veía?

Por fin, Ell rodeó la esquina de la entrada y Carmilla jadeó. Era hermosa. Su cabello era de un rubio brillante, sus ojos eran de un tono azul que, aunque Carmilla lo veía por primera vez, estaba segura de que nunca encontraría otro igual. Podía decir la diferencia exacta entre el tono del cabello de Ell y sus cejas, que estaban arqueadas por la preocupación.

"Ell", inspiró, y observó cómo las cejas caían y los labios rosados se separaban con asombro. Los ojos de Ell volaron por la habitación, incapaz de ver un objeto por mucho tiempo antes de que otro color la distrajera, antes de fijarse en el rostro de Carmilla.

"Carmilla" dijo en voz baja. "¿Tú… Tú ves…?"

Carmilla sonrió de alegría, incapaz de mantener el regocijo fuera de su rostro. "Lo hago". Respondió.

Ell fue hacia adelante y Carmilla la atrapó, girando con ella una vez antes de ponerla abajo. Levantó la cara de Ell, necesitaba tocar los colores que ahora podía ver.

"Azul," murmuró trazando el contorno de los ojos de Ell.

"Rojo," Ell susurró, su pulgar deslizándose suavemente por el labio inferior de Carmilla.

"Hermosa," dijo, atrayendo a Ell más cerca

"Hermosa," Ell repitió, justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, todos los colores del mundo explotaron detrás de los párpados de Carmilla.

Cuando se separaron, Carmilla supo que todo iba a ser diferente. Se aseguraría de ello. No permitiría que su Madre la alejara de Ell. Ellas huirían juntas y pasarían el resto de sus vidas deleitándose en los colores que habían revelado la una a la otra. Carmilla estaba segura que ésta vez no terminaría como las demás.

Qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

Carmilla se apartó de la mirada de Ell, se alejó del azul que tanto amaba, ahora difuminado por el miedo y el odio.

"¡Monstruo!" gritaron esos dulces labios rosas, Carmilla lo sintió como una bofetada.

"Ell, por favor, déjame explicarte…" lloró, incapaz de soportar la visión de esa cabeza rubia alejada de ella. Se volvió hacia su madre

Debería haber sabido que su Madre lo descubriría. Debería haber sabido que nunca podría escapar, nunca tuvo algo tan bueno y precioso como Ell cuando Maman la tenía en su puño.

La encadenaron, forzándola a quedarse en un profundo ataúd de piedra, forzándola a ver cómo encima de ella, Maman incrustaba sus dientes en el cuello de Ell.

Ell chilló, su sangre era roja – demasiado roja. Se derramó desde su cuello, salpicando sobre Carmilla e inundando el ataúd con un rojo tan oscuro que era casi negro.

Entonces, con un último sollozo ahogado, se acabó. No quedaba ningún pigmento que le recordara a Carmilla la hermosa vida que había tenido una vez.

Así, Carmilla aprendió la segunda parte de la historia. La parte que describe lo que sucede cuando tu alma gemela muere.

Carmilla gritó, muy fuerte.

* * *

Setenta años en una caja es tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre el pasado. Con el paso de los años, Carmilla empezó a olvidar los colores. Recordaba que existían, por supuesto, pero ya no podía recordar cómo eran. No sabía qué era peor – no poder dibujar los claros ojos azules de Ell o tener que recordar con exactitud el modo en que se oscurecieron con miedo cuando la chica descubrió lo que ella era.

No que eso importara ahí abajo, en la oscuridad de su prisión-tumba. No había luz para ver. Sólo había oscuridad y dolor y el sonido del jadeo moribundo de Ell.

Cuando escapó, Carmilla hizo lo que pudo para enterrar los recuerdos de aquella chica, para dejarla atrás junto a los restos incoloros de su añeja sangre seca. Se volvió más duro cuando Madre finalmente la encontró, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para concentrarse en las pequeñas venganzas; no permitió que el recuerdo del suave cabello dorado la distrajera de las chicas a la mano. No se permitió reflexionar sobre qué color de ojos pudieron tener las chicas a las que había salvado, o qué tono de rojo podría verse en la sangre de las que no pudo.

En esos años intermedios, el juego había cambiado, y Carmilla también. En vez de confiar en la inteligencia de las chicas para ver a través de la historia, Carmilla tuvo que depender de ella misma. Se enseñó a ser lo que necesitara ser – apasionada, brusca, siniestra – lo que fuera para lograr que las jóvenes hicieran lo que quería, ya fuera persiguiéndolas o, ultimadamente, cediendo a los deseos de Madre. Estaba segura de que ahora podía controlarse, controlar sus emociones y no dejar que nada como Ell volviera a pasar.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Laura vino a su vida como uno de sus carruajes volcados, pequeña, pero llena de pasión y fuego. Por supuesto, ellas no se llevaban bien – Carmilla cuidadosamente había moldeado su personalidad para que chocara contra Laura en cada punto posible. Estaba segura de que esta historia terminaría justo del modo que quería, con Laura corriendo hacia las colinas.

Entonces pasó. Estaba descansando en la cama, leyendo un libro y preocupándose de sus propios asuntos, cuando la voz aguda de Laura vino del baño. "¡Carmilla! ¿Te mataría limpiar tu cabello del drenaje de la ducha?"

Pero Carmilla no escuchó nada después de su nombre. Jadeó, rígida por el shock, por segunda vez en su vida entera, el cuarto a su alrededor estalló en colores. Sobre el escritorio, la tonta taza _azul_ de Laura, en la cama estaba su almohada ¿ _amarilla_ , en serio?

Laura regresó del baño y se paró en la puerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su pie golpeando el suelo. "¿Hola? ¿Me escuchaste?"

Todo lo que Carmilla pudo hacer fue mirarla fijamente. Antes la había notado, por supuesto, pero estaba pasmada por la completa comprensión de la belleza de Laura. Su adorable cabello castaño claro caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, enmarcando sus rosadas mejillas ruborizadas y sus bellas cejas castañas, las cuales estaban enarcadas hacia Carmilla con enojo.

Dándose cuenta de que había estado en silencio por mucho tiempo, Carmilla rápidamente se levantó y agarró su mochila, lanzando su libro adentro.

"Perdona, linda, tengo prisa. Tengo que estar en cualquier otra parte que no sea aquí." Arrastró las palabras, sabiendo que eso presionaría los botones de Laura. Estaba bastante segura de que escuchó un gruñido de frustración detrás de ella cuando salía del cuarto.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Carmilla se deshizo en una nube de humo, reapareciendo en el techo de la librería. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos para pensar. Por primera vez, mientras miraba hacia el patio de abajo, vio el verde del pasto y el rojo de las construcciones circundantes, silenciosos, aunque estuvieran a la luz de la luna.

Pero en vez de llenarse de asombro, como la primera vez que había visto los colores, todo lo que sentía ahora era pánico. Estaba pasando de nuevo – Ell estaba por todas partes. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Podía el alma de una persona unirse a más de una?

Su filosofa interior quería pasar la noche contemplando todas las ramificaciones que esto podría tener. Al mismo tiempo, su pragmática interior le estaba gritando que corriera, que corriera mientras pudiera, antes de que la historia tuviera la oportunidad de repetirse.

Pero _ella_ , su ser más profundo, la joven chica humana que creía había encerrado hace siglos, quería regresar directamente a su cuarto y proteger a su pareja recién encontrada. Ella quería tomarla y protegerla de todo daño.

Carmilla sabía que no podía – al menos, no así. Pero podía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para defender a la pequeña chica que estaba, de algún modo, conectada a su alma. Tendría que hacerlo de lejos, mantener el acto, empujando y picando a Laura hasta que estuviera a una distancia segura de Silas – y de las garras de su madre.

Y, más importante, nunca, nunca diría el nombre de Laura. Aunque le doliera mantener a la chica lejos de la belleza de colores, Carmilla sabía que si Laura se daba cuenta de lo que eran, Maman no tardaría en enterarse.

Carmilla no perdería otro amor – no podía.

Su mente se decidió, se transportó devuelta al dormitorio, justo fuera de su puerta y la de Laura. La empujó suavemente, mirando hacia dentro a hurtadillas, mitad decepcionada y mitad aliviada de encontrar el cuarto vacío. Su compañera probablemente estaba quejándose de ella con la encargada de piso. Bien. Eso servía a su plan perfectamente.

Carmilla cruzó hacia la cama de Laura y se sentó, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por sus pertenencias, absorbiendo sus tonos brillantes y cálidos. Recogió la almohada de Laura y la sostuvo en su regazo, sonriendo suavemente cuando examinó el chocante color amarillo. Calzaba muy bien con Laura – tan brillante, tan vibrante – aunque la joven posiblemente no pudiera saber que había escogido el color perfecto. Para ella debía ser justo como los otros muchos grises que la rodeaban, el único color que era capaz de ver.

Carmilla llevó la almohada a su cara, presionándola contra sus labios, esperando aliviar el dolor que era el nombre de Laura tratando de escapar.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _ **Nota del traductor** : hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo, no olviden decirme si les interesa que traduzca la pequeña secuela de esta historia. Espero disfrutaran de mi traducción, si no… pues díganmelo para mejorarla, jeje. Bien, nos veremos, quizá, en otra traducción._

 **N/A** : ¡Hola, amigos! Porque la gente lo pidió y porque soy una gigante y romanticona nerd, ¡aquí está el capítulo dos!

Esto es un poco de retrabajo de la escena de la pesadilla del episodio 26. (Lo siento, no hay LaF, aunque le amo bastante)

* * *

Carmilla regresó de su paseo por esas cortas horas de la mañana, Laura seguramente estaría durmiendo. De hecho, cuando entró al cuarto, encontró a su compañera profundamente dormida, aunque en una posición bastante rara. Estaba acomodada en una posición mitad sentada y mitad recostada, su cabeza colgaba de lado y un libro amenazaba con caer de su regazo. Carmilla negó afectuosamente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. La chica se debía haber quedado dormida cuando estudiaba, otra vez.

Fue hasta su lado del cuarto y encendió la lámpara, muy segura de que no molestaría a su compañera. Su relación había progresado al punto en que Carmilla ya no irritaba intencionalmente a Laura, aunque no podía detener las pequeñas burlas y los rápidos comentarios sarcásticos. Además, su ingenio cáustico era, cada vez más y más, seguido de una sonrisa o una risilla. Carmilla vivía para esos momentos, las ocasiones en que podía escuchar la risa de Laura. Pero, en algún lugar de su mente, Carmilla casi seguía esperando que Laura reflexionara y se fuera. Y si era el comportamiento irritante el que la ahuyentaría, entonces que así fuera.

De repente, Laura comenzó a revolverse en sueños, mascullando bajo su pecho. "No, no puedo…" murmuró, su cuerpo sacudiéndose y sus cejas se arquearon con miedo.

Carmilla rápidamente reconoció las señales de una pesadilla y se apresuró al lado de Laura para detenerla antes de que empeorara. Puso sus manos en el hombro y cadera de Laura, esperando ayudarla a medida que despertaba.

"Hey, hey, hey, Laura, Laura, Laura", dijo, presionando gentilmente el costado de la chica, concentrándose en su cara mientras despertaba. "¡Laura! Laura. Estas soñando. Sólo era un sueño, Hey." La última palabra fue baja y suave, mientras los ojos de Laura finalmente se abrían por completo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el miedo en los ojos de Laura, en vez de desvanecerse, sólo cambió. Jadeó y se sacudió hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra la cabecera que tenía detrás. Carmilla se estremeció cuando Laura se empujó contra la pared, agarrando la adolorida parte trasera de su cabeza, observando extensamente alrededor de la habitación, con ojos grandes y sobresaltados.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Sucede algo malo?" Carmilla preguntó alarmada, con sus dedos flotando sobre el brazo de Laura, temerosa de tocarla otra vez.

"Hay – todo está – dijiste mi nombre," Laura balbuceó, mirando finalmente a Carmilla, con sus labios ligeramente separados por el shock.

Carmilla levantó una ceja, confundida por un pequeño instante, luego sintió su sangre enfriarse. Oh no. No, no, no.

"Tú dijiste mi nombre" Laura repitió. Se enderezó y apuntó a Carmilla con un dedo tembloroso. "tú me llamaste Laura y ahora todo está," agitó sus manos alrededor de ella, abarcando la habitación entera. La habitación que seguramente estaba llena de colorido.

Carmilla se sentía como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Empezó a retroceder lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado, con sus ojos abiertos por la consternación. No, eso no podía estar pasando, un instante de atención perdida, meses de mantenerse bajo control, perdidos. Había tenido tanto cuidado…

Laura la siguió, bajó silenciosamente de la cama y se paró frente a ella. "¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?" preguntó en voz baja. "He dicho tu nombre tantas veces. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?"

Carmilla pudo sentir el miedo creciendo en su pecho, estrujando su corazón inmóvil. Estaba pasando de nuevo – Ell estaba por todas partes. Pero esta vez era mucho peor, porque no fue la intromisión de Maman lo que le mostró a Laura la despreciable criatura que en verdad era – ella, por sí misma, había puesto esa mirada de miedo en los ojos de la joven.

Se esforzó por mantenerse erguida, por no caer de rodillas, a los pies de Laura, y rogarle perdón. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Laura – la desgarraron hasta el alma. Lo había arruinado, destruido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de convertirse en _algo_.

"Por favor, déjame explicarte," imploró, presionó sus manos juntas para mantenerlas abajo, así no lucirían como el acto de súplica que eran. "Yo sólo estaba tratando de mantenerte a salvo. Si mi Madre lo supiera, si ella averiguara lo que somos –"

"Carmilla" Laura murmuró, interrumpiéndola. Alcanzó y frotó sus dedos contra los nudillos de Carmilla, enviando chispas por lo brazos de la otra. "Tus ojos son castaños."

Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más importante del universo, Carmilla sintió que su respiración se le atoraba en la garganta. Una solitaria lágrima escapó de las pestañas de Laura, dejando un camino reluciente en su mejilla.

Luego Laura se inclinó y se apoyó en ella, un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando se encontraron con los de Carmilla. Por un segundo, Carmilla se paralizó, demasiado sobresaltada para reaccionar. Laura… ¿no estaba enojada? ¿No estaba huyendo por el miedo? Esa hubiera sido una reacción razonable – saber que tu alma estaba unida con la de un monstruo no muerto haría huir a la mayoría de la gente hacia las colinas. En vez de eso, Laura estaba ahí, con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Carmilla, con su boca tan dulce y hambrienta contra la de Carmilla.

Carmilla encontró a sus manos moviéndose, envolviendo la cintura de Laura, por dentro de su delgada playera de algodón. Atrajo a la otra más cerca, haciendo que sus caderas se rozaran cuando profundizó el beso, esperaba que Laura sintiera la profundidad de las emociones que tenía por ella.

Todo estaba bien, muy bien, ni el color más brillante del mundo era tan brillante como este solo beso con su pequeña compañera de habitación.

Demasiado pronto, Laura se alejó, su respiración era irregular y sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas derramadas. Carmilla se acercó para limpiarlas antes de acunar tiernamente las mejillas de Laura entre sus manos. Laura se apoyó en el toque con los ojos medio cerrados. Carmilla trazó el contorno de uno con su pulgar, sintiendo el eco de otra acción y de otra chica, tan similar y, aun así, tan diferente.

"Tus ojos también son castaños, amor" dijo, la sonrisa de Laura era tan amplia y tan genuina que Carmilla fue impactada nuevamente por cuán hermosa era.

"Nunca pensé que te encontraría" dijo Laura con voz temblorosa, sus manos peinaban inconscientemente el cabello de Carmilla.

Carmilla descubrió que le gustaba la sensación. "Ni yo" contestó, pasando su mano por la espina de Laura, deleitándose por los escalofríos que provocaba. Casi añadió _No otra vez_ , pero contuvo su lengua. Habría una vez en la que tendría que trabajar en su conexión con Ell, pero ahora no era ese tiempo. Ahora había asuntos más preocupantes que discutir.

"Laura," casi fue derrumbada por el suspiro de placer que era su nombre saliendo de los labios de Carmilla, pero se sostuvo. "Cariño, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte."

Se apartó un poco, tomando las manos de Laura entre las suyas, dándoles un gentil apretón. Laura la miró con una adoración sin medidas y Carmilla se dolió porque lo que iba a decir podía lastimarla.

Tomó una respiración profunda y sólo lo dijo. "No se lo podemos decir a nadie."

Como había pensado, la luz en los ojos de Laura disminuyó y empezó a volver la cabeza, con una expresión herida y confusa.

"No, pequeña, no me mal interptretes" Carmilla pidió, acunando nuevamente la mejilla de Laura, girando su rostro de vuelta a ella. "No estoy avergonzada de ser tu alma gemela. Si tú lo quisieras, felizmente proclamaría mi amor por ti desde el techo más alto del campus"

Los grandes ojos de Laura se desviaron de la cara de Carmilla y Carmilla sintió a su corazón fantasma dar un pálpito doloroso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Aun así, continuó, determinada a darle a Laura la advertencia que necesitaba.

"Es por tu seguridad. Si se lo decimos a alguien, no tardaría en llegar a mi madre. Entonces…"

"Entonces ella vendrá por mí," finalizó Laura. Carmilla esperó que volviera en sí para finalmente, _finalmente_ , huir con miedo. Demonios, eso sería lo que ella haría.

En su lugar, sintió a Laura enderezarse y vio la resolución de acero en sus ojos. "Déjala," dijo con voz fuerte y clara. "No tengo miedo, bueno, tal vez tengo un poco de miedo, pero eso es entendible. No estoy dispuesta a huir. Así que, talvez no anunciemos que somos… almas gemelas…" su voz se quebró un poco, pero continuó, "a todos los que conocemos. Pero eso no significa que me voy a acobardar y nunca tener el coraje de tomarte la mano. Quiero estar _contigo_ , Carmilla, quiero ver todos los colores que el mundo tiene que ofrecer y te quiero a mi lado cuando lo haga."

Al final de su pequeño discurso las mejillas de Laura estaban sonrosadas y respiraba pesadamente. Carmilla sintió lágrimas punzando detrás de sus ojos. Sin palabras, tiró de Laura para darle otro beso, moldeando sus cuerpos juntos, tratando de decir silenciosamente lo que no podía decir en voz alta.

Retrocedió y miró la cara de Laura entre sus manos, buscando dentro de sus profundos ojos castaños. "Moriría por ti" susurró.

"No, no quiero eso," dijo Laura, Carmilla sintió su estómago caerse hasta que continuó. "No quiero que mueras. Quiero que vivas. Vive por mí."

Carmilla no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que se le escapó. "Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, pequeña." Dijo con una sonrisa rota.

Laura empujó su hombro con una sonrisa triste. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Sólo no vayas toda auto-sacrificada por mí."

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo." Contestó Carmilla, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía ofrecer.

Queriendo aligerar el pesado ambiente que había caído sobre ellas, Carmilla tomó la mano de Laura y las dirigió hacia la puerta. "Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar especial." Le dijo a su pequeña alma gemela.

Laura rio, presionado la mano de Carmilla para que se detuviera. "Al menos deja que me ponga los zapatos primero." Sin dejar ir la mano de Carmilla, agarró sus botas detrás de la puerta y las alzó. "¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó saltando en un pie, tratando de ponerse las botas con una mano.

Carmilla le sonrió afectuosamente, dejó ir su mano, pero inmediatamente enganchó un dedo en una de las presillas del cinturón de Laura. "A los invernaderos," dijo. "Deben haber algunas plantas nocturnas bioluminiscentes. En verdad vas a amar ver las flores."

Laura le respondió con una sonrisa que la hizo sentir como si pudiera hacer algo más que sólo no morir. Tal vez ella podría _vivir._

 _._


End file.
